


Vulnerable

by Patricia_Sage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Appreciation Week, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Sage/pseuds/Patricia_Sage
Summary: Alec has a question for Magnus.(Week 2 of Alec Appreciation Weeks 2017)





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Alec Appreciation Weeks 2017  
> Week 2: "Malec"

Magnus had never seen Alec look so vulnerable.

When the Shadowhunter had left his bride-to-be at the altar, there was only fierce determination. When he was in the heat of battle, there were only the instincts of survival and protection. He was a man of self-sacrifice, a fearless leader.

Now, Alec’s dark eyes were full of uncertainty. 

Down on one knee, looking up through messy black hair, his words seemed to ring through every room in Magnus’s loft.

“Magnus…will you marry me?”

He knew what Alec must be thinking right now – how many people has Magnus married in his lifetime; how many people has Magnus loved and grown old with; how many people will he say Yes to after Alec is gone?

Alec didn’t believe he was truly special to Magnus. If only he knew the truth.

Magnus chose his words carefully. He knelt down in front of his Shadowhunter and placed a hand gently on the side of his face. “I am going to say something to you that I have never said to anyone else in my entire life.”

Alec didn’t seem to be breathing, and he didn’t take his eyes off of Magnus’s face. The crease between his thick eyebrows didn’t leave. He continued to hold the ring box in front of him as if he were frozen in place.

Magnus smiled, tears in his golden eyes. “Yes, I will marry you.”

“Really?” Alec released the word on a surprised exhale.

The warlock chuckled and nodded. He was nearly knocked over by the force of the Shadowhunter’s embrace. The kiss was full of passion and relief. He held Magnus as if he was scared to let him go. “You’re everything to me,” he said as they parted. 

Magnus held his gaze unwaveringly. “You’re everything to me, Alexander. Nobody else –” He didn’t finish his sentence, instead gently taking the ring from the box and placing it on his left ring finger. It was an unassuming silver ring, and it fit perfectly.

Alec let out a startled laugh. “You said yes. You’re going to be my husband.” Magnus couldn’t help but laugh with him. “I have to call Isabelle!” the Shadowhunter exclaimed as they both stood up, clutching each other in delight.

He ran to the bedroom to retrieve his phone, and Magnus looked at the ring on his finger. 

Nobody else.


End file.
